Why Naraku's Eyes are Red
by Rose Royce
Summary: An explanation on how Naraku's eyes turn red. Not the real reason but it probably wouldn't hurt to look not would it? Slighlty serious for it contains the use of drugs. [M to be safe]


**:If your are looking at this again, you will notice that I added more to the story without taking it down and uploading angain. I had a feeling that this was "half-baked" so I'm adding on.:**

**:S. Devilin:**

Have you ever wondered why at one point Naraku's eyes are brown and then at another point their red? Well, you all might think that it changes red when turns demon, am I right? Now, if you are thinking this…

You…

Are…

…

…

…WRONG!

I bet now you're thinking, "Then why do his eyes turn red?" in mental sarcasm. I'll tell you! So sit back, relax, maybe get some pocky or some green tea, and hear my tale.

"Happy Plants" was the type of shrubbery that many parents discourage their children to come in contact with, even though they use it themselves. One leave would smell like something…something…_wonderful_. Two leaves would make the world seem so vivid and bright. Three or more would make you feel like you're flying in a sky of bright colors, carefree with a smile on your face that'll melt any heart of ice.

Nowadays, here in Feudal Japan, the "thing" to do is to take some leaves of the "Happy Plant", lightly burn them over a small flame, wrap it up with rice paper so you won't burn yourself too much, and take a drag from the product. You can also just take the burned leaves and inhale the smoke without wrapping them. Either way, it would make you feel ten times happier than you can ever imagine. You would be as happy as a kid in a land filled with nothing but cake and candy.

At this moment in time, let me get to the good part. After fifty years, Kikyo was still chasing after Inuyasha, even though she pinned him to a tree, and died, then reanimated. This made Naraku as melancholy as he can be, because he wanted Kikyo to be with him, a powerful hanyou, and not Inuyasha, a rude hanyou. Nothing could lift his spirits. Yes, killing people was his way of having "fun", but it didn't help him any…poor soul.

And one day, Naraku was walking through the endless fields, until he saw a neon green shrub standing out in the fields, for some strange reason a bright beam of light was shining on the shrub as if God placed this down from Heaven for him to enjoy. Out of curiosity he went over to the shrub and examined it. At first, Naraku found the shrub to be ghastly for it had a strong scent to it. But soon felt different about it and began to find its scent inviting. Naraku couldn't help to sniff it uncontrollably! He sniffed and sniffed until he felt all tingly, and it felt good too. He started to giggle, uncanny of our beloved villain. The grassy fields turned into fields of fantasy: unicorns roamed the red grass. The sky was green and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This would be totally screwy to you and me, but Naraku doesn't give a flying fuck about it. He never felt so alive, or so "free" (if you know what I mean –wink-wink-).

This is the first time Naraku got high.

About an hour later, Naraku found himself back at his "rented" castle. He had no idea how he got there; he was too busy thinking about his aching head. So he went to the washroom and looked in the mirror. Let looked kind of tired and lo and behold,

**His eyes were red.**

Kagura went into the washroom with a stern look in her face. She stared at him for about five minutes until he broke the silence.

"What are you looking at?" Naraku snapped. Kagura's frown grew wider.

"You were totally out of it when I found you." Kagura said. She leaned on the threshold of the washroom. "Do you even know what you did?" Naraku shook his head and groaned. His head still aches.

"You were naked, singing "I Believe I Can Fly" to a bunch of mustangs. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"…I don't know, I just…I don't know…" Kagura caught a whiff of a certain odor on him.

"'Happy Plants?' I can't believe I'm working for a waste-oid! If you need me, I'll be stalking Sesshomaru again." And then she marched right out the castle. Naraku didn't give it any thought. But he just couldn't seem to rid himself of that plant. What he could remember made him feel good, feel alive, even if it gave him a migraine.

Ever since then, Naraku would use the "Happy Plants" to make him feel good after being defeated by Inuyasha, or when he thinks about losing the one thing he really adored besides killing people, Kikyo. He would lock himself in his room, take out a small bag of "Happy Plant" leaves from under his futon, smoke them and sniff them, thus making his eyes red FOREVER.

But that's not all...due to the chronic use of the "Happy Plants", his miasma grew powerful sevenfold, which was good (For him), but his lungs were as black as unused charcoal, he startet to look more sick, teeth...just horrible, and became a little less brilliant. Maybe Inuyasha can't kill him, but his addiction will...

And what the called "Happy Plants" then, is Marijuana now.

And that's my story. It may sound ridiculous, but hey, believe what you want to believe. I believe in it, only because I made this up. Marijuana is no laughing matter, so I didn't expect you to laugh at this. Remember, if you abuse drugs, you're abusing your health. Stay smoke-free.


End file.
